Risk
by Kago-girl
Summary: MirKag AU Miroku already lost her once. He won't lose her again, to his best friend among other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I haven't written in a while and just wrote this as a spur of the moment kinda thing 'cause I miss MirKag pairing. Also, I haven't been reading much of the pairing lately...mmm enjoy!

* * *

I got out of the way of my best friend and the woman I love. I wish them happiness even if it hurts me so. It had been 12 painful years since contact seized altogether. Who'd have thought?

I was a student in her Japanese class along with my best friend here, Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

"_Will anyone volunteer to introduce theirself first?," the teacher said as he later knew as Kagome, the beautiful, breathtaking Kagome Higurashi. Of course as the troublemakers they are, they raised their hand up, Inuyasha and him both. _

_Kagome almost sighed. Of all the classes they could take, they just decided to take her class, didn't they? Hardheaded troublemakers grinning like idiots in the back of the class. She decided to ignore them and said, " I guess nobody wanted to introduce themselves first so we'll start from the front and make our way to the back won't we?"_

"_Over here, teach!" Miroku and Inuyasha chorused. Kagome continually ignored them and instead said, "Hojo, please go ahead."_

_Introductions played out until it reaches the back landing on Inuyasha. "I'm Inuyasha, 18 years old, ambition: to become a lawyer and of course to get a pretty wife!" Inuyasha winked and sat down. Though most of girls in the class almost swooned, Kagome stayed put and continued on._

_Miroku stood up and said, "Ms. Higurashi, I'm Miroku, a very wise man, 19 years old and might I add older than you, ambition is to find a woman that will bear my child in the future."_

_Though most teachers introduce themselves in the beginning of the class, Kagome tends to make the students introduce themselves first and introduce herself later so with her not introducing herself to the class, how the hell did this guy know how old she was?_

_Miroku said, "Just to clear things up, I'm not a stalker, I just came upon your profile somewhere." He grinned._

Miroku smiled at the memory. Kagome was a smart one and still is. Despite being younger than some of the students in the class, she held her ground and didn't take any shit from anybody including them. Though they'd lost contact with each other, he often thinks of her. Though he knew it as a sin to think of another's wife, he couldn't stop. 12 years, he sighed.

Here in his hometown, he calls Japan, it was one of those days that he was thinking of the past that he received a call from Kagome. Imagine his surprise due to the fact that he never got around into telling her that he is indeed from Japan. As soon as he placed the phone in his ear, he heard Kagome sobbing. "Hello?" He had said, his heart thumping hard against his chest. "Miroku...(hick)..." a voice penetrated through the earpiece.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked and continued with, "did something happen? Do you need me?" That night, he flew to New York intent in meeting her. Just thinking of meeting her again had his heart thumping hard that he thought he was not going to make it through the flight. Landing, as composed as he looked, he was nervous as hell. Taking his luggage, he spotted her immediately among hundreds of people in the airport. As soon as he saw her, he froze and simply stared. There she was, looking around for him...for Miroku, not for anyone else but him. Her hand was twirling a strand of hair, a nervous habit that she never outgrew, until now as he stares at her. When he came to, he realized that she found him and smiling widely, abandoning the hair twirling, she ran to him. God, she can even make sweatpants look sexy. She still looks amazing.

Not expecting the weight on him, an oooff whizzed out of him. To outsiders, this might look like a husband and wife reunion. But he knew, he had to contain himself. She's married...of all things married to his best friend who he loves like a brother. Her hands were on his chest looking up at him now. "Something wrong?" Kagome asked, the woman he loves so so much.

He shook his head and stood dumbfounded as she went on her tiptoes and hugged him for the second time and his resolve broke. He dropped his bag on the ground and hugged her to himself tightly, mere minutes that felt like forever and he hoped it stayed that way but he knew he had to let go.

"Let's go," he whispered, hoping that she didn't feel his heart hammering against her and she let go. As they walked, he asked where her car is and she pointed to an SUV. Who would've thought, he sighed. Inuyasha probably picked the car for her or worse bought the car for her.

While she was driving, it only occurred to him why Inuyasha wasn't there.

"So.." Miroku started. "What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will probably edit the chapters soon as they are unedited as of now. In updating, I'll try to post one chapter per week now that school's out for summer vacation.

Kittykritik: Yup! I'll try to reread what I wrote. Lol. I was just so excited that I just went ahead and posted it up.

* * *

Risk

Chapter 2

It turned out to be a joke.

Kagome knew that telling him something as trivial as a birthday party will not lure Miroku to come all the way to New York so she bluffed through the conversation they had internationally.

"It's my son's birthday and you are attending," Kagome beamed at him while driving. Miroku sweatdropped. "He's nine and he wants to meet you. Ever since I told him about you, he wouldn't drop how he wants to meet you so yeah," Kagome laughed nervously.

In his head, a child with silver hair and Kagome's face appeared. How hard will it be to meet the son of the person you love, easy right? Though the fact that Kagome told her son about him made him a little happy.

"And here I thought someone died, specifically someone with silver hair," Miroku joked. However, the response he received was silence. "Is something the matter?"

"Inuyasha...he," Kagome stopped and continued, "we...we divorced."

Miroku's heart started thumping hard. "Since when?" He stammered.

"Seven years." Her voice wavered showing she still cared somehow.

"Seven years." He whispered. Seven years and she didn't bother contacting him. Twelve years of no contact since she married Inuyasha when they were only twenty-two. He wished he didn't ask right then and there. Knowing this extra bit of information made his heart constrict painfully. Seven years. Didn't she think of contacting him at all? He grew quiet and looked outside the car window. He was a wise man for doing so, for not doing so he would have hurt her even more.

Miroku faked a laugh and said, "and for a birthday, you're calling me down here?" Being able to hide his bitter tone was amazing as he could feel it in his bones. Miroku wanted to yell at her and hug her at the same time but he knew that her not contacting him this whole time said it all. She doesn't have feelings for him...none whatsoever.

"Miroku..." Kagome started.

"No offence taken." Miroku cut her off, his bitter tone giving him away.

Kagome's tears trailed down her cheeks and the trek to her apartment was driven in silence.

The party was full of kids running around. The meeting between Miroku and Shippou was uneventful. Shippou looked at Kagome and asked, "Is he my Papa?"

One look and Miroku knew, he was adopted. Shippou, a red head. Miroku's head spinned and filled with doubt. They divorced when Shippou was two years old. Did Kagome have an affair? How come the child didn't know his own father? In the end, he smiled weakly and said, "I hope that was the case kid, but just call me Uncle, got it?"

Shippou just nodded and got taken by a cute looking girl, who blushed when she realized she was holding his hand.

Kagome laughed and took Miroku's hand in hers and led him to the guest bedroom. Miroku intertwined their hands in return and a memory came flashing back.

_Miroku knew it was wrong to date your teacher but this can't be called dating. He thought. This is just a friendly picnic between friends. Besides, nobody will know. _

_As if reading his mind Kagome asked, "this isn't a date, right Miro?"_

"_No, of course not! Why would you think that?" Miroku asked._

"_Because you're holding my hand." Kagome said, smiling._

"_Can't I hold your hand?" Miroku asked innocently._

"_S-ure."_

_Miroku was a gentleman, never aggressive unlike Inuyasha who showed his aggressiveness and in the end getting the girl. Inuyasha and Miroku were charming. They both showed interest in her. But the one that caught her attention was the silver haired man._

_When they finished eating, they laid on the picnic mat and looked up at the sky in silence._

"_This is refreshing," Kagome said, "I haven't been out like this in awhile."_

_Miroku's hand itched and found hers hand and held it in his. Miroku was the first one that actually took action in getting her. Far ahead than Inuyasha. But alas..._

"_Can I kiss you?" He remembered asking that question in contrast to Inuyasha who never asked._

_Kagome remembered nodding her head and he did. Turning to her so they laid on their sides facing each other, he looked in her eyes and kissed her. Somehow, he ended up on top of her, devouring her, with his right arm cradling her head and the other on her side. He'll never forget the way she felt against him, how she felt perfect against him, and how her lips were so soft against him. Before they could go any further, he pulled away just looking at her. He'll never forget the way her lips puckered up as if waiting to be kissed once more. He wanted to do just that but he just gave her a peck and got off her, standing up with his back to her. He started packing up and said, "Should we go?"_

_He turned to her and smiled, not reaching his eyes. Her confusion showed on her face and Miroku asked, "Can't I kiss a friend?"_

"_Not like that, no," Kagome had said. "What was that for?"_

_And he remembered not answering, he just smiled, carried the picnic basket and walked ahead to his car._

_After the picnic episode, he acted like nothing happened because Inuyasha's face kept flashing in his head._

He was brought out of the trance when Kagome suddenly hugged him when they got to the guest room. Still hugging him, Kagome looked up at him and said, "I missed you," her eyes misting and he couldn't control himself. He kissed her.


End file.
